In Omnia Paratus
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: It's official. Rory Gilmore is a member of the Life and Death Brigade. Now that she's in, she must attend the LDB InterCollegiate Weekwith an unknown escort. But exactly how unknown is this mysterious North Carolinian?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Don't sue me.

Okay, it's Rory's junior year at Yale and it's around mid-September. She is in the same grade as the rest of her friends. She is not dating Logan, nor has she ever.

* * *

"Rory!" Stephanie called out to her roommate. "Get your sorry little ass over here!"

Rory laughed as she walked over to her friend. "What do you want now Steph?"

"Look at this!" Stephanie squealed, shoving an envelope with the Life and Death Brigade seal under Rory's nose. "Someone knows who you are, and it's someone important."

Rory took the envelope and saw that its contents were addressed to _Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden_. "Oh my god." She sighed. "You're kidding right? No one in the LDB knows who my dad is."

"Okay, well open it then!" Steph squealed excitedly.

Rory took a deep breath and slipped her finger slowly into the top of the envelope. She tore it open and removed the card.

"_Dear Miss Gilmore-Hayden_" she read. "_We would like to cordially invite you to the Seventy-Eighth Annual Life and Death Brigade Inter-Collegiate Week. This week is strictly confidential and enclosed you will find a contract which you must read and sign, no lawyers allowed, and return it to us in the enclosed envelope. As a first year participant, you will be assigned an escort from another school. We have enclosed his address, but not his name. He has received the same information in regards to you. It is deeply important that you do not reveal your identities to each other before meeting. We hope to see you there. And please note that this event is not optional. In omnia paratus._"

"Oh my god!" Steph squealed. "I hope we get to room on the same floor. This is going to be so much fun! IC Week is always the hit of the year. I wonder where they'll take us this year. Last year it was Atlantic City. When I first joined the LDB, my escort was this really hot guy from Duke. All I can say is that southern guys are the best."

Rory laughed. "It says here that mine is from Duke. I can't believe how coincidental that is. Do you think I should write to him?"

"Write to who Love?" Finn asked, entering the room with Logan and Colin behind him.

"Her IC Week escort." Steph replied. "He's some guy from Duke."

"Ahh," Finn recalled. "I remember my escort well. Olivia Jones from Harvard. Damn I miss that girl. First redhead I ever laid mind you."

Logan laughed. "I'm sure you do Finn. I've actually been meaning to call Jessica lately, she's at Stanford." He added to Rory. "Gorgeous, I've hooked up with her every IC Week since."

Colin thought for a moment. "I think mine was from Harvard or Princeton. I really can't remember. Unlike these to fools, I don't make a habit of bedding my escort."

Finn and Logan looked at each other and laughed. "Oh please Colin." Finn said. "IC Week was invented for the sex. No one goes without sleeping with their escort."

Colin looked at Stephanie who nodded in consent. She had actually lost her virginity to said guy from Duke, but she wasn't about to let her friends know that.

"Well then," Colin began. "Would you do me the honor of escorting me to the Seventy-Eighth Annual Life and Death Brigade Inter-Collegiate Week, Miss Vanderbilt?"

Steph smiled and kissed Colin's forehead. "I would love to." She replied with a smirk. The two had been dating casually for the past eight months, but had never really made anything official.

"I get to escort a pretty girl from Emory this year." Finn said proudly.

Logan scoffed. "How do you know she's pretty?" he asked.

Finn just glared at Logan and sighed. "Whatever mate."

* * *

You want chapter 1? You owe me a review... 


	2. Chapter 1: Just Get in the Car Bible Boy

**DISCLAIMER:** I am not Amy Sherman Palladino. If I was, then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, and I would have my own laptop.

**krazygurl** asked me about Rory's relationships with everyone, so here's the story...thanks by the way...

Emily decided that Rory didn't need to be living with three other girls so she contacted Yale after Rory's first semester and got her moved into a double room-with Stephanie. She met Finn, Colin, and Logan through Stef and they all hang out regularly, although Rory is still friends with Paris. She has slept with Logan once, but they were both drunk and agreed it didn't mean anything, especially since he was, and still is, in a semi-commited relationship with someone.

* * *

"Ready?" Rory asked her friends as they stepped off the plane in New York.

"Ready." They all replied. They headed for the baggage claim and Rory got a nervous feeling in her stomach.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this escort thing?" she asked Logan.

"You'll be fine." Logan said laughing. "All you have to do is-Jessica!" Logan called as he left Rory and walked over to a gate where a small brunette girl was getting off her plane.

Rory took in the girl's appearance. You could tell she was a Cali girl just by looking at her. Her caramel colored hair had sun-blonde streaks and her petite body was a golden tan color. She wore tan Bermuda shorts and a pink striped Hollister tank. On the top of her head was a pair of Gucci sunglasses and she wore Rainbow sandals on her feet, where her toes had been painted the same shade of pink as her top.

"Guys c'mere!" Logan called. "Jessica, this is Rory. Rory, this is my, um...friend, Jessica."

Jessica smiled and Rory saw that she had perfect California white teeth as well. "It's nice to meet you." She said. "Logan's told me a lot about you."

"Oh really?" Jessica laughed. "Good or bad?" she asked.

Logan gave Jessica his signature smirk and captured her lips in a kiss.

"C'mon mates!" Finn whined. "The sooner we get to our baggage claim the sooner we can go pick up my escort from her baggage claim!"

Rory felt the fluttering in her stomach return as they neared the baggage claim.

Logan kissed Jessica goodbye and promised to meet her at the limousines.

"Okay, keep your eyes open." Colin said. Being the most responsible one in the group, he was the one making sure that everything ran smoothly at the airport, unnecessarily, might I add.

"Finn, gimme your flask." Rory said strictly as they neared the long line of limos parked outside of the JFK airport.

Finn looked at Rory apprehensively. "Okay Love, but don't say I didn't warn you." He said, pulling it out of his bag and handing it to her.

Rory gave him a quick thank you kiss on the cheek before taking one long swig and handing it back to him. She didn't know where this nervousness was coming from, maybe it was the fact that everyone here slept with their escorts. Or maybe it was the fact that she didn't know who she'd be staying with all week.

She had written to her escort and informed him of what she would be wearing. She looked herself over and instantly regretted it. How many girls were bound to show up at this thing wearing an army-green skirt, a black T-shirt, and Sperrys?

"Excuse me," a voice said and Rory felt someone tap her shoulder. "Are you LLGH?"

Rory flipped around to see a very sexy blonde in a grey Duke University hoodie and jeans. He looked vaguely familiar but Rory just couldn't place it.

"Um, yes." She said shyly. "Are you TJLD?"

The guy nodded. "Tristan Janlan Lawrence-DuGray, at your service Miss. And you are?"

Rory's mouth dropped in shock. "T-Tr-Tristan DuGrey?" Rory asked shocked. It all made sense now. North Carolina, the sexy familiar eyes, the warning senses.

"Mary?" he countered, in equal shock. "Rory Gilmore?"

Rory nodded as she wrapped her arms around him in a friendly embrace. "I can't believe it's you." She muttered into his shoulder.

Tristan laughed and tilted her head up so that she was looking straight into his piercing blue eyes. "I've missed you too Mary." He said, his trademark smirk gracing his face.

Rory laughed as she leaned in towards him. "You really don't mean to call me Mary now do you?" she asked, her lips grazing across his as she turned her head to the cars.

"Oh really now?" Tristan asked. "Care to explain?"

"Just get in the car, Bible Boy."

* * *

Okay, I had 11 reviews for the prologue, so give me at least 13 this time! 


	3. I'll Always Love You Mary

"So," Tristan said as they got into the car. "Why do I get the feeling that I need to add a Magdalene to that nickname of yours?"

Rory blushed and looked down at her lap, wringing her hands together. "Okay, do you want the long version or the abridged version?" she asked him, before making the decision herself. "You left, and all I could think about was that stupid comment of yours." She said pointedly.

Tristan smirked. "You mean the one about me kissing you if bagboy hadn't been watching?"

Rory nodded and looked into his eyes. "Another guy had also moved in recently, Jess, Luke's nephew. I had written so many letters to you but never mailed them."

"What did they say?" Tristan interrupted. He was interested now. What could Rory have possibly written to him?

Rory shushed him and continued with her story. "So that's all the background info really. So, you leave, I write you letters, I try to forget about you, with Paris' help, I do. Paris begged me to run for student body vice-president to add likeability to her ticket, I did, and we won. The day I found out, was my mom's best friend's wedding. Jess had been shipped off to New York a month or so back, and I had gone to see him about a week before. He shows up at Sookie's wedding, and I kiss him. I was still dating Dean at the time. Later that week Paris and I left for Washington."

Rory looked at Tristan to see if he was following her story. His grey-blue eyes were fixated on hers, begging for her to continue.

"So I come back and Dean and I are distant towards each other, but still dating. Eventually he figured out that there was something going on between Jess and me, and he broke up with me-in front of the whole town."

Rory went on to tell Tristan about her relationship with Jess, her affair with Dean, her one-night-stand mistake with Logan, and her induction to the LDB.

"Wow." It was the only word that Tristan was capable of uttering. He was unable to speak. His Mary had lost her virginity to her married ex-boyfriend. It should have been him.

Rory just laughed and moved closer to Tristan. She leaned her head on his shoulder and spoke softly to him. "I'd always felt a connection with you Tristan." She told him. "I guess I was just afraid to act on it. That kiss at Madeline's party was the best kiss of my life. I would be lying if I told you that it never meant anything to me, or even that it doesn't now."

Rory lifted her head and looked deep into Tristan's eyes. "I know this is a little weird, but I think I'm starting to fall in love with you all over again."

Tristan wrapped his arms around Rory and kissed her forehead. "I've always loved you Mary."


End file.
